Una Decisión Importante
by Morrigan-27
Summary: Un momento de reflexión en la vida de Akane Tendo y sus consecuencias.


Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo fantaseo con ellas y no lo hago con ánimo de lucro.

**Una decisión importante**

Akane Tendo estaba tumbada en su cama, sola y pensativa. Su mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación y sus pensamientos errando lejos de Nerima.

Fuera el viento soplaba frío, era una noche helada de invierno en la que pocos se aventuraban a salir. El sonido de la dura tormenta resonaba en los oídos de la joven, que pese a tener pánico a ellas, en este momento ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde el incidente de la boda, o más bien la no boda. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido su estado de ánimo se alteraba. Las primeras semanas enfado, eso estaba claro, enfado con su estúpido prometido y las locas de sus novias por haber destrozado ese día así como su vestido y su casa. Después, resignación, todo pasa por algún motivo, Ranma no iba a cambiar y ella tampoco, estaban encerrados en un círculo vicioso.

El tiempo extra que sus padres les habían concedido no había servido para nada, su relación así como su vida era exactamente la misma, no avanzaba.

Su novio seguía insultándola y comparándola con sus otras prometidas, las bonitas, y ella seguía queriendo cocinar para él aún sabiendo cual iba a ser el resultado.

Cada vez que una de ellas se había acercado a Ranma ella había temblado de rabia e ira contenida, celos, locos y devastadores celos que hacían que el más perjudicado fuese el propio Ranma.

Pera ya no más. En los pasados días Akane ya no sentía nada ante esas escenas, ya no le hervía la sangre cuando Shampoo se lanzaba sobre Ranma con su acostumbrado gritito, ni cuando Ukyou le traía comida. También había dejado de cocinar, ya no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama torpemente y se miró al espejo, hacía más de una semana que no derramaba ni una sola lágrima, que no golpeaba al baka de su novio y que no entraba en la cocina, tampoco entrenaba y no hacía sus tareas de clase. El motivo lo desconocía, solo sabía que su mente había llegado a un límite y ahora solo veía la vida a través de un cristal, como si no fuese su propia vida.

Definitivamente necesitaba un cambio. El reflejo del espejo representaba a una chica sola, abatida y esa no era ella, no al menos la ella que siempre quiso ser, la que se merecía llegar a ser.

La Akane Tendo en quien ella se quiso convertir sería una luchadora, una experta en artes marciales, mujer independiente y sobre todo libre. Sin embargo, el reflejo del espejo no se correspondía mucho a su sueño.

Tenía que encontrar un remedio para esta situación, ya estaba bien de no controlar su destino, ya no era una niña.

¿Amaba ella a Ranma Saotome?, se preguntó mirando fijamente el espejo, pero no obtenía respuesta.

Sin embargo una idea surgió de su cabeza.

Recogió unas pertenencias y las metió en su mochila de viaje, la que usa cuando va de acampada a entrenar, metió las cosas mas banales que pudo encontrar, nada que le recordase su pasado, nada que le hiciese reconsiderar la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Ella sería libre, ya no más la niña pequeña, la prometida de Saotome, la mala cocinera, la doncella con alma de tigresa, nunca más. Solo Tendo Akane, una chica con sus sueños aún en pie.

Se formaría en el arte del estilo libre de lucha, sería buena, recorrería el mundo, sería ella misma. Todos sus sueños se harían realidad, ya nada la apartaría de ellos. No sería la patosa a la que tienen que proteger, nunca más, no más batallas por un chico, no más peleas estúpidas, no más chantajes de su hermana.

No más nada.

Le resulto extraño que, pese a que debería de sentir un nudo en el estómago al dejar atrás a su familia y todo lo que alguna vez había amado, no parecía pesarle en el alma, se sentía completamente extasiada con la idea de madurar por si misma. Al fin y al cabo los varones de la familia llevaban huyendo de sus casas generaciones para ir a entrenar.

Pensó en salir por la ventana, pero la nueva Akane no se escondía porque a nadie debía nada, no, en vez de eso salió por la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera guardar sigilo, de todas formas en una casa de locos nadie se extrañaba de algunos ruidos en la noche y aún menos con el temporal.

Con gran tranquilidad cruzó la puerta de la calle y aunque por un momento estuvo tentada a darse la vuelta para mirar el que había sido su hogar por años se lo negó a si misma. Una nueva vida la esperaba, nada ganaba con recordar la vieja.

En ese momento se creaba una nueva Akane, una persona que se haría a si misma.

Salió con calma y se fue en medio de la tormenta sin que nadie se percatara de su marcha con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, es mi primer intento de hacer una historia de Akane, siempre he creido que si no estuviese a la sombra de otros personajes como Ranma, hubiese sido una excelente luchadora. Espero que les guste.


End file.
